A tire is formed by combining a plurality of rubber members and a plurality of reinforcement members made mainly of steel or synthetic fiber cord, and bead portions as assembled to a rim are formed on both inner peripheral portions of a tire.
Embedded in the bead portion is a tire bead formed by sticking a band-shaped rubber member (referred to as filler rubber in the invention), which is triangular-shaped (mainly, longitudinally triangular-shaped in cross section) in cross section and referred to as bead filler or the like, to a diametrically, outer peripheral surface of a bead core formed by winding mainly a steel wire in a circular-ring shaped configuration.
Conventionally, while the tire bead B is manufactured by sticking a filler rubber F, which is extrusion-molded to be triangular-shaped in cross section, to an outer peripheral surface of a ring-shaped bead core C as shown in FIG. 21, the filler rubber F being triangular-shaped in cross section is extrusion-molded to be lengthy, and so it is general to stick the filler rubber to an outer peripheral surface of the bead core C to cut the same to a length corresponding to a single circumference of an outer periphery of the bead core C to join a leading end and a trailing end as cut.
As shown in FIG. 22, however, in the case where the filler rubber F extrusion-molded to have a width in a radial direction and a triangular-shaped, cross section is wound round the outer peripheral surface of the ring-shaped bead core C in an upright posture to be cut and a leading end F1 and a trailing end F2 thereof are butted against each other to be joined, an outer edge of the filler rubber F increased in circumferential length in the course of being wound round the bead core C is pulled, so that the leading end F1 tends to be made oblique to the outer peripheral surface of the core (chain line in the figure). Therefore, unless a butting method, in which a configuration of the leading end F1 being made oblique is taken into consideration, is adopted, it is difficult to butt and join the filler rubber F in a state of being held in an upright posture to the outer peripheral surface of the bead core C and if the filler rubber is temporarily joined, crack is liable to generate on an outer edge side of a joined portion J.
Therefore, various proposals have been made in recent years as a method of and an apparatus for sticking a filler rubber to a bead core. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of and an apparatus for supplying a lengthy filler rubber, which is extrusion-molded to be triangular-shaped in cross section, to a former, of which an outer peripheral surface is tapered and inclined, using a robot hand to move a trailing end, which is cut to a predetermined length, toward a leading end, positioning the trailing end and the leading end in an overlapping manner, and clamping the overlapped portions to join the same.
In the proposal described above, however, the leading end and the trailing end are caused to overlap on the tapered, inclined surface of the former, and the overlapped portions are pushed against the inclined surface of the former to be joined together. Therefore, a surplus quantity of rubber is needed for the joining and the rubber bulges out even when forming is made after joining. In particular, in the case where the filler rubber is lengthened on an outer edge side to ensure a sufficient, circumferential length, there is caused a problem that overlap is increased on a base side (toward a core) of the filler rubber and degradation in weight balance is brought about.
Also, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose supplying a filler rubber, which is triangular-shaped in cross section, in a state of falling sidelong to stick the same to an outer peripheral surface of a bead core while rotating the bead core, when predetermined angle is rotated, cutting the filler rubber to a predetermined length, moving a leading end and a trailing end to a stationary plate, reversely rotating the bead core with the leading end pushed against the stationary plate, elongating a leading end side of the filler rubber, and joining the leading end and the trailing end.
In this case, the filler rubber in a state of falling sidelong is stuck to the bead core and the ends are joined together, so that it is not easy to stand the filler rubber, which is put in a state of falling sidelong, in a radial direction after the joining and there is a fear of obstruction in conveyance to a tire molding process and tire molding. Besides, since the leading end and the trailing end are overlapped and joined, there is a fear that degradation in weight balance is brought about.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-297603    Patent Document 2: JP-A-8-142227    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2003-127249